


Whipped For Dior

by CaptainAngsty



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, I know Wonho was, M/M, Smut, were we not all whipped for Dior?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAngsty/pseuds/CaptainAngsty
Summary: It took all of two seconds after seeing Minhyuk walk through that door for Hoseok to know he was whipped for Dior.





	Whipped For Dior

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and written with a huge lack of sleep but come on, look me in the eye and try tell me Wonho didn't pop at least a semi when he saw Dior in that X-Ray episode.

It took all of two seconds after seeing Minhyuk walk through that door for Hoseok to know he was whipped for Dior.

He wasn’t blind, he knew for a fact his boyfriend had amazing legs, he’d lost count of the amount of times he’s run his hands along those thighs as they were wrapped around him in a vice grip. Hell he’d even seen him dressed as a girl more times than most ‘regular’ couples could claim and whilst yes he’d been undeniably cute and even managed to blush from a few stolen kisses between shots and songs like a sweet little virgin this time there was a confidence. Minhyuk walked in, locked onto his eyes and said ‘I know I look hot and I know you want to fuck me right now.’ without making a sound.

Biting his lip Hoseok could only look down and use all his mental will power to regain control back over certain anatomical parts, he refused to get even semi hard in a room full of production, assistants and his own bandmates at just the sight of his boyfriend dressed up. Looking back up in time to see the man in question gracefully place himself in the remaining chair opposite, confident nonchalance rolling off him. It was time to act like a friend shocked and amused at the display of the three men in front ready to make their mock drama and not a teenage boy seeing a dirty magazine for the first time.

-

If there was ever a time since the beginning of Monsta X that he was thankful to not much filming time with Minhyuk is was now. Scenes with Jooheon and Chingkyun were easy, they could laugh, he could call them cute without any awkwardness and best of all he didn’t have to worry about popping a boner on camera. Everything was calm until the director called for lunch, cast and crew shuffling their way outside to the catering tables set up during filming. Three mouthfuls into what could only be called a protein HEAVY plate the four remaining members joined them at the table and of course the source the his days suffering took the one space to his right, a soft thigh pressed against his own. 

Light conversation filled the air as they ate, Jooheon laughing as he tried to work his way around eating with a wig on, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk discussing the scenes they had to shoot after the break. Hoseok was trying his best to listen as Kihyun spoke about… something he hoped he didn’t need to have an input in when an all too familiar hand firmly pressed into his inner thigh just a hair’s breath away from his crotch, a gasp shuttling from his throat just as it moved up. All conversation came to an abrupt halt, replaced by coughing as Hoseok tried to dislodge the food trying to make its way into his lungs. Six sets of eyes pinned him to his seat as he calmed down, five with amused concern and just one framed perfectly with makeup burned with a pure smugness, the dastardly hand rubbing soothing circles on his back.

-

Shooting ran late into the night, the moon high in the sky by the time Hoseok pulled himself into the minivan Hyungwon already fast asleep behind the driver’s seat, he tucked himself into the back corner hoping to get a few minutes rest as they waited for the rest to pile in ready to close the door on an interesting experience, unaware of a certain person plotting with the stylist back in the building. 

-

It took a few months for the plan to come to fruition, atop a plush hotel bed both men shared languid kisses, bodies slowed by the post show haze, a not so innocent conversation began.

‘What do think about role-play?’

Hoseok wasn’t surprised by the out of the blue question. They were both willing and experimental in bed, open to discussing new treats freely, if anything he was surprised it hadn’t come up before.

A soft hum filling the space as he thought about it.

‘What were you thinking?’

The simple question sparked a fire in Minhyuk, Sly smile gracing his face as he pulled himself onto Hoseok’s lap, slowly grinding down against a fast awakening hardness as he spun his tale.

‘How about… Wonho, personal trainer extraordinaire travelling for a very important client, leaving his poor husband at home all while he’s sending dirty texts to his very hot piece on the side.’ He pressed down against the other man, hips reduced to shallow teasing thrusts, lips gently grazing Hoseok’s ear as he continued. ’They meet at the hotel, they know its wrong but they just can’t resist each other’s bodies so they shut themselves in the room and fuck for hours, every way they can hard and messy, in the bathroom, on the table, against the window… maybe on a bed eventually.’

The second Minhyuk is finished Hoseok has him rolled onto his back, any tiredness whipped out by the words and movement.

‘Tomorrow then?’

‘Tomorrow.’

-

The day begins with a group breakfast in the room shared by Jooheon and Hyungwon as they plan what to do in their free day, shopping and sightseeing taking the main spots in no time before Minhyuk meekly explains the couples plan to stay in and relax earning knowing glances and a couple of chuckles.

With the other members cleared from the hotel Hoseok lays on the soft bed, mindlessly scrolling through his phone when a quick kiss falls on his lips and just as fast Minhyuk bounces out the door, backpack slung over his shoulders that he was earlier told contained ‘provisions of fun’ and a promise of a treat in an hour. 

Keeping a watchful eye on the bedside clock minutes seem to slog by excruciatingly slow, his mind trying multiple times to imagine what the other man is doing. Scenarios fly by in his mind, each one reaching dirtier ground until he’s pulled back to focus on his phone, the tempoed vibration on his chest startling him enough to sit up. Unlocking the phone he opens the messaging app and almost whimpers at the text.

504, I can’t wait to finally be with you.

And there below is a picture of his wonderful boyfriend from the waist down in the outfit that has had centre stage in his hotter dreams for the past month. One had reached down to pull the already short skirts hem up a smooth thigh, high enough to show the lack of boxers, high enough to have Hoseok scrambling from the bed, only just having enough sense to grab his room keycard on the way out.

His breathing is already significantly heavier by the time he makes it to the room two floors above. As he tries to calm himself he notices the door itself is sitting slightly ajar begging him to pushed all the way, stepping in it’s not hard to tell the other man is still waiting in the bathroom just off to the left this time hidden away behind a firmly shut door.

‘Min?’

He’s not sure why he whispers, not daring to move further until his phone once again buzzes to life.

Aren’t you supposed to call out the name of the man you’re cheating on in the middle of sex not before it? Come on Wonho I thought you knew how to be sneaky.

Fuck this is really happening. An unknown confidence shoots through his spine, pushing his hand to the handle and strolling him into the occupied room to be greeted by a vision. Bent forward over the sleek counter Dior looks intently in the mirror, meticulously fixing the fine brown bangs to place before glancing over, devilish smirk gracing his lips. 

Hoeseok doesn’t know where to stare first, the bare thighs he’s spent many nights worshiping with bites and kisses? The perk ass pushing up the hem to a delicious angle? Or the face he wants to wake up to every day lustfully staring him down with a darker eyeshadow and a just bitten red tint?

‘Dior’

In two steps they’re together, lips joined in a bruising force. Wasting no time Hoseok effortlessly picks him up swallowing the sharp moan the other man passes as he lands on the counter. Their mutual love of rougher play quickly showing Minhyuk wraps his legs around the larger mans waist, ankles locking together behind to drag their bodies closer, confined cocks meeting like electricity and it’s only now Hoseok notices that he’s rock hard underneath his sweats.

Minhyuk breaks the kiss to lay his head back against the mirror, weakly moaning at the dual sensation of Hoseok rutting against him and the blunt nails trailing up his thighs, underneath the skirt to land on the surprise of soft fabric. Pushing the skirt out the way it’s Hoseok’s turn to moan at the sight of Minhyuk, his gorgeous Minhyuk helplessly panting on a bathroom counter soaking through silk panties with precum.

Pressing his face to Minhyuk’s neck and lightly biting down it’s all he can do to resist finishing embarrassingly fast. 

‘Please Wonho, I’ve waited so long. Please.’

A breathy moan to punctuate the request and he’s pulling the pliant man to stand before spinning him around to be pressed forward back into the counter, pushing the skirt higher onto his back whilst pulling the panties down in one motion. And of course, Minhyuk was determined to kill him today as he was for a fourth time stunned, this time by what he very much knew to be their favourite butt plug nestled deeply into his lover.

‘You thought I would just wait and not have some fun?’

Looking up heir eyes connect in the mirror, that same burning confidence that hooked him in on set is painted all over the smirking reflection. Not wanting to be out done Hoseok holds the stare as he slowly pulls the toy out, revelling in the small victory as Minhyuk closes his eyes, expression just of pleasure as the widest part slips past. Spotting the well used bottle of lube to the side he wastes no time dropping the plug in the sink, slicks himself up and smoothly pushes into the awaiting heat.

A brutal pace is instantly set, the burning heat of the body in front pulling him to push in again and again without respite, even with his forearms braced to the mirror and strong hands pressing into his hips Minhyuk’s thighs are driven into the counters edge, the layers of pleasure and pain leaving him to only be able to moan between breaths, face showing pure bliss framed by the soft curls swaying to the motions. It’s an image Hoseok wants burned into his memory as he gets closer and closer to release, bringing his right hand forward he barely has to grip his cock before Minhyuk is shouting his name, the heat around his own dick feel suffocating and he let’s go.

‘Ah, Minhyuk. Fuck’

Collapsing on top he can’t help but notice the smaller body subtly shaking as Minyuk’s giggle fills the silent room.

‘See, I knew you’d shout that name during sex.’

Hoseok laughs with him as he catches his breath, pulling out he gently gathers Minhyuk in his arms to pepper his face with kisses ready to nap for at least two hours if it weren’t for the hand pulling him to the doorway.

‘Come on, I promised a table, window and bed.’

He was so whipped for Dior-Minhyuk.


End file.
